


"Do you ever mind?"

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, insecurities and misconceptions, real-life awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: I wanted to try and write something with a bit of real-life awkwardness to it, because the real world is never quite like the perfectly crafted experiences we create in fiction. I'd like to make this a bit of a series, but it's just this one for now.





	"Do you ever mind?"

“Do you ever … mind?” asked Nathan hesitantly.

“Mind?” asked Audrey, not sure what he meant. She was happy; warm, relaxed and snug, and had thought he was too. He lay with his hand rested low on her stomach, where the last echoes of pleasure still pulsed up into her body.

“That I don't… make you come.”

She opened her eyes and looked at him, surprised. “You make me come, Nathan,” she said firmly. “Didn't you notice? I just screamed the house down.”

He shook his head as if to say, _That's not what I meant._ “I mean that I have to …” he flexed his fingers against her and she understood.

“That it was from your fingers? That's not a _have to_ , Nathan. That you know, _just_ how softly to touch me, just _exactly where_ to touch me, that's not a _bad_ thing.”

He looked at her doubtfully.

“Why would it be a bad thing?” she asked him, confused.

“Shouldn't I be able …? Isn't it better if it's…?”

She waited, but he didn't say anything more. “Better?” she asked.

“Isn't it?”

“I don't know, in all honesty. I'm not sure that's a thing that even happens in real life. Is it?” she wondered, suddenly self-conscious.

“Isn't it?” he asked again, confused himself now.

“To be clear, we are talking about orgasm from penetration, yes?”

He nodded, embarrassed and serious and so earnest that her heart broke for him a little.

“Yeah, I don't know. Maybe that's a thing that happens for some women, but honestly I don't see how. And I don't think it's… helpful to think about whether it _should_. I mean, we fucked, and that was fun. And these gorgeous, clever fingers found my clit, and that was fun. We both came. So where's the …. Unless you're trying to tell me it wasn't good for you?”

“No! God no. Audrey, not at all.”

“So where's the bad?” she asked.

“I don't know, I guess I just wonder if it could be better.”

“Well, maybe it could. Maybe it will be. We have learnt each other's bodies pretty well I think, but that doesn't mean there isn't still more to learn. That's half the fun.”

He smiled, and she saw him make an effort to relax, a conscious effort to believe her. “Well, when you put it like that,” he said, and pulled her closer into a hug.


End file.
